Enforcers
The Enforcers, or ENFs for short, are a faction on the Real Life Server. Hired by the Government to take care of the rebel groups, the Enforcers are an army of mercenaries, ex soldiers, and various other individuals, mostly seeking to make a buck. Differences from rebel factions There are a couple major differences, gameplay wise, between the Enforcers and rebels. *Even civilians with a clean slate need permission to join *Enforcers do not have territory. They capture for the government, and rely on them with their funding too *The vehicle prices are different for them. *Department chat, which government and enforcers both can see In the past, some things were yet different: *Enforcers had their own territory, and government had their. *SAM ADS, a system that would immediately shoot down any aircraft not piloted by an enforcer, or a government member, while costing a whole lot of money per shot *Complete inability to purchase Chippewas and Leopards. At the same time, rebels were unable to purchase Topachulas and G9s. No one had access to Havoc *Level restriction. You had to be at least level 5, later 10 to join the Enfs. History Leaders of the Enforcers # Donald Chesteron # Philip Omnis # Samuel Sheppard # Rook Hopewell # Rayeth Dragonner # Terra Xanthis # Genard Apophis # Zhang Tao # Aniket Warrior # Benjamin Sharpe # Krpajda Murosson # Ezio Auditore Kiing # Kieran Thompson # Nate River # Winston Mercy # Naku Hatsumi # Odin Vance # Shawn Michaels Events of March 17th : Generals Hopewell, Dragonner and Apophis, along with almost all Majors of the time, were banned from the server for conspiring to and eventually even launching a rival roleplay server. : During this period, Enforcers and the Government were at an all time low as far as territory goes, being left with literally zero locations at one point. : Generals Tao, Warrior and Sharpe : Soon after the 17th, three generals swapped chairs in a short time. Zhang Tao, the first of them, quit the server only a week after, Aniket Warrior was voted out of service because of inactivity, and Benjamin Sharpe after controversial events including forced IC death, voluntary IC death and multiple IC revivals. : General Krpajda Murosson : After Sharpe, Krpajda Murosson was promoted to general, and remained in the seat until 24th of November 2014. There is very little significant work to be credited to her, besides defending the faction on the forums at all possible occassions. The rare mentions are, strangely enough, either about her problem solving skills, or flaming. General Auditore Kiing : Ezio Auditore Kiing was promoted after general Murosson decided he deserved it, and remained in service in spite of multiple incidents with other factions until being demoted to Sergeant by lead dev Fkids, as a punishment for the accumulated offences. He has since quit the server. : During the time of Auditore Kiing and Murosson, around the beginning of September 2014, the Enforcers were on their highest point of all time, controlling almost 220 location of total around 400. : Generals Michaels and Thompson :: Looking for a replacement for both herself and Ezio, general Murosson started proceedures to elect a new Assistant General. Despite leaving the faction, Krpajda currently remains on good terms with The Enforcers (and is regarded as one of their most influential Generals of all time) and has even joined the Government recently. Since proceedures were already in place to nominate a third General, the top two candidates ended up being chosen instead, which lead to the nomination of Majors Shawn Michaels and Kieran Thompson. :: The current sole, and therefore Supreme, General is Shawn Michaels. After the departure of both Denis & Kieran new Generals were promoted due to Shawn Michaels long stay of absence. :: Nate River --> Winston Mercy --> Naku Hatsumi --> Odin Vance. :: Shawn Michaels has since returned and has taken over the running of the faction. : :: :: :: :: Geography : The Enforcer Headquarters is located in the South-East quadrant of the map, at Kem Udara Wau Pantas (quick air kite camp), a large airport located on an island at x:22222 y:23500. The Enforcer HQ is closer to the centre of Panau than any faction's. An isolated position, with only one access road, makes this island's defence easy to manage. : An Archipelago named Selatan is filled with several military bases. Anyone who wants to get there has to fly over or around the Enforcer HQ. This gives the Enforcers and the Government a large advantage in form of guaranteed parts income. : The Government's HQ is less than 5 kilometres away, which means the building ranges of the two factions span to the other's HQ, allowing for larger scale construction done quicker. : Enforcer Outpost is located on a hill just north, at x:20700 y:20700. Fairly close to the main highway, delivering parts with trucks is highly profitable. : The navy outpost, on the other hand, is'' x:26500 y:27300'', on an island far from everything. Getting there and back by chopper is the only viable option, and storing boats so far from everything is not really great either. : Near the navy outpost is a nuclear submarine where the Enforcers store their gold. Enter at your own risk. Roles * Bodyguard * Dealer :: Responsible for location upkeep * Defender :: In charge of defending the HQ * Detective * Diplomat * Dispatcher * Marksman :: Sniper rifle expert * Mechanic :: Fixing vehicles all around * Medic :: Fixing people all around * Instructor :: Charged with the unrewarding duty of teaching the same stuff to new people every time * Pilot :: Uniting aviation skills and a sense of self importance under one role was always considered a massive success * Recruiter * Runner :: Ironically, drives everywhere in a big ass truck * Sailor * Scientist * Scout * Trainee :: The victims of the instructors usually carry the mark of the Trainees Category:Factions